fmafandomcom-20200222-history
King Bradley/2003 Anime
Pride '''(プライド')' ''' is the identity of Führer President Bradley in the 2003 Series. Created by Dante, he has reached the top of the State Military in order to pull the strings of society to create a Philosopher's Stone for her. By possessing the title of 'Fuhrer' King Bradley, enabling him to carry out his reign with little opposition, as well as possessing the heightened abilities of a Homunculus, Pride's position makes him the most powerful entity in the world. Powers and Abilities This Homunculus has been gifted with two abilities, unlike his brethren. The ultimate form of vision, which is accompanied by his extraordinary swordsmanship, as well as the unique ability to age. Unlike his manga counterpart, Wrath, Pride has retained the ability to regenerate any wound. This regenerative ability was demonstrated to its fullest degree when allowing "his entire body to explode" whilst battling Roy Mustang. He was shown (to an extent) to have a tremendous amount of agility/speed, such as his fight with Martel and Roy Mustang, and can use it to close in on his enemies. Pride (given his name) also appears the strongest Homunculus, more so than Envy who is actually the oldest. Rather than a testament to his powers growing with age, he is rather a more advanced and perfected Homunculus according to Dante. Personality and Appearance Pride shares none of the redeemable characteristics of his Wrath counterpart. He lacks any sense of honor or respect for anyone other than himself. True to his name, Pride is very narcissistic, considering everyone other than himself beneath him. He also has a sense of cruelty not shared by his Wrath counterpart, playing a sadistic game of cat-and-mouse with Mustang before attempting to kill him. Like his manga counterpart, Pride is a gifted-actor by acting as the benevolent charming family-man in public. This is just a facade, as he secretly harbors a deep contempt for humanity. Roy points out the dichotomy in this ideology when he witnesses his affectionate behavior towards his son Selim, until Pride realizes that Selim has unwittingly brought his skull to the basement. As this is the one object that can weaken him, Pride strangles Selim, announcing his hatred for him as well. Pride believes that his enhanced abilities will always bring him victory. When faced with a disadvantage (like his remains), he will overreact with anger at the thought of being defeated/killed, especially by a human. Similarly, Pride takes pleasure in mocking other people's insecurities, like what he did with Envy (provoking a violent outburst from the latter). Pride has no problem in starting wars; he constantly proclaims himself as God's guardian angel because he believes that he is controlling humanity's hubris by depriving them of the Philosopher's Stone. He's shown to be aware of Roy's desire to become Fuhrer, which he finds more amusing than threatening. While many of the Homunculi express a desire to become human, Pride never does, presumably because of his aforementioned contempt for humanity. Unlike his manga counterpart, his skin has softer features, his mustache is smaller, and his eyes mostly stay closed. He usually wears his Führer uniform, but he also wore a long-sleeved shirt during his fight with Mustang. His Homunculus outfit is a leotard at first, before transforming into a similar outfit when he fought Greed (as portrayed in the manga.) Also unlike the manga, he's only ever seen with just one sword as opposed to carrying multiple swords with him. Trivia * Pride is the name thought to be given to the strongest Homunculus. However, it's possible that the 2003 incarnation of Envy is physically stronger than Pride (evident when he was knocked down and didn't fight back or defend himself in any way.) * Another plot hole is that Pride can age yet also regenerate: the reasons behind this were never disclosed in the anime. Note that the concept of a human-based Homunculus was never covered in the 2003 anime. * It's currently unclear if he has any genuine feelings towards his wife like his manga counterpart does, although his attitude towards humanity makes it very unlikely. However, he did order General Hakuro to send flowers to Mrs Bradley when Hakuro was left as Deputy Führer for a brief time. * Although the 2003 anime has no mention or suggestion of a human-based Homunculus, it does seem likely that whoever Pride was originally created from voluntarily agreed to be used by Dante. This seems likely as, other than Envy, he appears the most informed about Dante's plan and the most willing to act on what he believes Dante would want regardless of previous orders. That said, he also is willing to punish Lust when she moves to assist Scar, contrary to Dante's orders at that point, making him Dante's enforcer. * By thinking age-wise, it's unclear what course of action Dante would take if he stayed as Führer for way too long(to the point that others would start to question his true identity,) though she could influence his appearance, and that would allow him to stay in his position indefinitely until her plan was completed. * Pride's similarities to real-world dictator Adolf Hitler are even more pronounced than his Wrath counterpart's. He even outright calls the many genocides committed by the Amestris military "purifying our population", which is strangely contradicted when he proclaims all humans to be inferior shortly after. Category:Homunculi Category:Characters Category:Deceased